Red Velvet, Canada Day!
by Tyler4768
Summary: Canada is looking to find someone to come over for his birthday. He ends up inviting someone special for a day they both will never forget.


**Red Velvet, Canada day!**

_A Germanada One Shot_!

_**By: Tyler4768**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, because let's face if I did, Canada would be noticed so much more! _:P

**June 24th (7 days untill Canada day.):**

"Hallo?" Germany answered, while picking up Prussia's phone. Prussia had gone drinking, and had forgotten to bring his phone along. Most likely because he knew Germany would be calling him, if he was out too late.

"Oh, hello Germany! It's Canada." The Canadian mentally squealed, after having a bit of a crush on the masculine nation for awhile now. "Where is Gilbert? I wanted to invite him over to my place July 1st." Matthew was slightly confused at why Ludwig would have Gilbert's phone, although he is not complaining at all.

"Gilbert is out currently, I don't know vhen he vill be back, although knowing him, he might be back in about a veek." Germany was a little put out at this. Although he did realize Canada, probally wanted to talk to Gilbert in the first place. Considering it is his cell phone.

As you see... Ludwig has taken a liking to the soft spoken nation. As lately Canada has been taking his own stand, especially against his brother America. Now most of the nations would think Ludwig and Feliciano would get together, although they are just really good friends I guess you could call it.

"Oh... I see!" Matthew had replied, hoping to make it sound less disappointed then le let out. "If you want Germany, you could come over. It wont be a big affair, Papa France is not able to make it, neither is England. Alfred is not allowed to be close to my parliament, due to the restraining order currently in place by the Prime Minister." Matthew Explained quickly, hoping that the German heard what he said, so he wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Vat, vould be very nice Mattew, I will see if I can clear up some time to get zere. I vill also have to check vith my boss asvell." Ludwig was nervous to say the least, he will finally be able to have some time alone with Matthew, something he has wanted for awhile.

"That's great! I will see you then Ludwig. Goodbye!" Matthew hung the phone up, with out even letting the German reply, or have second thoughts about this. Matthew was excited to say the least. He called me by my human name! Does that mean we are close? I hope so! I called him by his human name! Ahg! Matthew's poor mind was going about a kilometer a minute.

"Goodbye?" Ludwig was slightly confused as he closed the phone, putting it in the charger so it didn't run out of battery life. _Looks like I need to talk to my boss now._ Thought Ludwig as he walked over to his computer to type up an email for work. Although he couldn't think straight for once... his mind kept wandering back to Matthew, his sweet inviting eyes, to his little curl on his head, is it like Italy's?, he wondered. Oh and that smile! That smile always made him nervous to talk to him, it was quite unbearable, although it was very welcoming.

**June 27th (4 days untill Canada day.):**

_**To:**_ _Matthew Williams (__matthew )_

_**From:**_ _Ludwig Beilschmidt (__ludwig __)_

_**Subject:**_ _Regarding Canada Day, July 1__st_

_**Content:**_

_Hello Matthew,_

_I am pleased to say, my boss agreed to the plan of me going to your house for the duration of July 1st. As long as I am back by July 3rd. Plane tickets have been arranged, and the plane is due to land at 7:30 AM, your time, July 1st. Sorry for any inconvenience this may bring to you._

_Ludwig.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**July 1st! Canada Day! (0 days untill Canada day.):**

It's finally Canada day, both Ludwig, and Matthew are extremely nervous. Hoping not to embarrass themselves in front of each other. Ever since they left the airport at 8AM, they have been in awkward silence the entire time, neither trusting their voice. "We are here!" Matthew said suddenly, breaking the cold silence, as he turned down a long driveway. They were about an hour outside of Ottawa at an acreage of land. The driveway took about a minute to drive untill the view of the small, but cozy looking log house showed up.

"Vow, zis is a very large piece of land you have Mattew!" Although the house was small, Ludwig guessed it was because of the Canadian being ver modest, the amount of land his property had was very big.

Matthew blushed a little on how that could be taken the wrong way..."Thanks Ludwig, let's go inside and sit down, I'm sure your exhausted from the flight here." Matthew was really scared he would screw up, so he does what he does best. "Hmm I can also make pancakes as well, because you haven't eaten yet.

"Zat sounds nice, I vould like to try these pancakes zat Gilbert always comes home talking about." Ludwig thought he said something wrong, as Matthew would only stare at him with his jaw hanging open. It was really cute, and it made Ludwig almost die inside to know he couldn't close it, and kiss the boy's lips...

"You don't. Know. Happiness?" Matthew was really shocked at this, so using his North American strength he grabbed the German, and his luggage, and took them inside within seconds. "Here I will start cooking the pancakes, you get comfortable. If a polar bear comes in... Just let him interrogate you!" Matthew had said, as he ran over to the kitchen to make the pancakes.

As soon as Matthew had left, a polar bear came waddling down the stairs. He had one eye raised at the intruder, "Who are you? Where is other who?" the bear said. Ludwig jumped in his seat not expecting the thing to talk.

"I'm Germany, Matthew is making pancakes in ze kitchen." Germany had stated.

"Perfect, I'm Kumajiro. Who forgets my name though. What are you doing here? Did who invite you over? Can I sit on your lap?" Kuma shot out question after question, kind of like one of batting cages, ball machines.

"I suppose Who is Canada? I am here because Mattew invited me, and for his birthday. I suppose you can..." as soon as Ludwig said suppose to the bear, he jumped up on the couch and sat on his lap. _No vonder Mattew always has him on his lap during meetings, he's really soft..._ Ludwig had thought.

"Pancakes are ready!" Matthew called from the kitchen. Ludwig picked up the polar bear and carried him to the kitchen. The polar bear who had promptly fallen asleep on Ludwig's lap smelt some salmon in his bowl, jumped out of his arms, and to the bowl. Making Ludwig jump a little because of the sudden movement. Matthew only laughed at this.

"Zis creature, is very unexpected." Ludwig noted aloud, he was very curious to find out what other unexpected things the bear would do. Although that was before he spotted the plates. They were white, with a small red rim around them, on the plates were Maple Leaf shaped pancakes, along with some butter and Maple syrup.

"Don't worry, it's not that fake stuff that Alfred has, it's the real stuff. Jean my Province of Quebec had given me some when he last visited. So it's still fresh, never been opened." Matthew had stated, hoping to convince the German that it tasted fine, and was not poisoned. "Ok! Well let's eat!" Now although Canada and America are very much different, their love of food they both share doesn't change. Although Matthew preferred a more sophisticated taste, and Alfred would eat garbage if it was on a burger. Although he can't explain Tim Hortons...

As Ludwig took his first bite of the pancakes, his eyes widened. "Zis is amazing Mattew!" The words uttered causing Matthew to blush. Although Matthew was proud of himself, for making something the German obviously liked, then again eating pasta all the time may have something to do with this.

"Thank you Ludwig" Muttered a blushing Matthew. "So I was planning to make a cake yesterday, although I couldn't find any cake mix at the store. Apparently red Velvet is very popular around the time of Canada day." Matthew had stated, hoping to bring up a topic.

"Nonsense!" Ludwig blurted out, very out of character for him. Startling Matthew, "Red Velvet is not to be made from a box! We shall make it from scratch!" Ludwig pointed out bluntly, Ludwig has a secret that he keeps hidden untill he is alone. That being he likes to bake, actually one of his creations is red velvet cake.

They both pulled out the needed ingredients, that Canada so happened to have around his house. Ludwig wondered about why he didn't just make it himself, although he quickly put that thought away. He can think of this as bonding, that's what these North American's do sometiems for bonding right? Cook/Bake together? "So lets get started, eh?" Matthew half asked, half stated.

A lot of bonding... Kuma being Kuma... and time later...

"Well it's time to go to the fireworks!" Matthew pointed out looking at the clock, it's about 8:30, and it took an hour to get in the city. Matthew picked up the cake, with Ludwig following behind. Breathing in Matthew's scent, _His hair smells like pine_, noted Ludwig, as they walked out the door. Matthew put the cake in the back seat, then moved to the front and got in the driving side. Ludwig popped open the passenger side and got in as well.

"So, vhy are ve bring ze cake?" Ludwig asked, are they meeting up with some people? Ludwig hoped not, he wanted to spend time with Matthew alone. Just the two of them, ravishing each other's lips, hands gliding across each other's sides. _Snap out of it Ludwig! He does not like you that way! _Ludwig mentally thought, while mentally slapping himself.

"Oh! Yes, they asked me if I could bring a cake, the Prime Minister needed to cut a cake, and I agreed. Luckily you were here and you knew the Red velvet Recipe by heart. I was just going to pick up one at the store. So thank you so much!" The ride was silent for the rest of the time, both Matthew and Ludwig just listened to the radio on the way to the Parliament buildings, where the fireworks were being held.

As Matthew turned, he signaled that he was going to park soon to Ludwig. "I'm going to park soon, although it may take awhile to find a parking spot. Hence why we left at 8:30, this way we could find a parking spot, and bring the cake to the table." Matthew stated, focusing on trying to find a spot. He spotted one close to the table and parked. "We're here!" Matthew put out joyfully!

"I can see vat." Ludwig replied, as he got out of the car and took out the cake. Following Matthew to the table. He greeted the Prime Minister, and the other officials. Signalling Ludwig to do the same.

After the formalities were out of the way, they all had a nice chat about the countries, cultures, and such. Ludwig was amazed at how interested all of them were in German culture, celebrations and such. They ended up talking about that untill the Prime Minister excused himself so he could talk to the public. "Hello! Bonjour! Welcome to the 145th Canada day! Canada has had a long history, of many cultures clashing together. Although on this day we can all agree on one thing. We are all Canadian, and we are all proud of it!" After the same thing was said again in French, the fireworks started.

Ludwig, and Matthew just stood there watching untill the Prime Minister insisted on giving the two chairs to sit down. Something along the lines of: "Nonsense! You to must be tired! Take a seat!" Canada had at first refused, but after a lot of persistence they both ended up in a chair.

As the fireworks display was ending the biggest of them were launched, creating a flurry of applause, and cheers. Ludwig looked over at the Canadian, and at that moment leaned towards him. Matthew noticed this movement and turned his head to face the German. _Is he? Oh my goodness! He is! He's leaning in to kiss me!_ Matthew had suddenly thought. He started to close his eyes, while Ludwig leaned in closer. As the last firework went off, the largest of them all, their lips connected. Both feeling the excitement of those around them.

They both pulled away, and looked at each other. " J'taime Ludwig." Matthew whispered as Ludwig hugged him close, Matthew's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Ich Leibe Dich Mattew" Germany whispered against Matthew. Matthew lifted up his head, and kissed Ludwig again, and pulled him closer. They stayed like that untill they got in the car and drove home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: **_So I hope you enjoyed this! Now you can see I added my little accent to Ludwig.. please don't be offended! If you are i will edit it all to be the non accented way! Anyways some more text: I love how it turned out! It's my first "proper" fanfiction to say, it's also my very first Hetalia Fanfic! Of course with my fav. pairing! Germanada! :)_


End file.
